


Uttered in a Whisper Said like a Prayer

by Insomniac_with_dreams



Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_with_dreams/pseuds/Insomniac_with_dreams
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The Google Docs Dump Fanfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609384
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Uttered in a Whisper Said like a Prayer

“Lance stop talking.” uttered in a whisper, said like a prayer. A plea, a heart wrenching beg thrown from the soul.

“Please, please stop talking.” He didn’t understand though. He needed him to, but he was turning away arms coming up to wrap around himself, black hair falling like a veil. He reached for milky skin. Searching for the firmness of his wrist bone. He caught it holding it hard enough to bruise, but he couldn’t lose him, wouldn’t lose him.

“Listen to me please.” uttered in a whisper, said like a prayer. A plea, a heart wrenching beg thrown from the soul,

“ Listen, please listen to me.” he turned mournful dark eyes on him. He gently pried his arms away from his chest and tangled their fingers together. He met that gaze head on.

“ I meant it. Everything I said. I know it doesn’t seem that way, especially after everything I’ve put you through.” Those eyes flashed crystalline tears springing to them. He brought his thumb up to brush them away when they fell. No more of these tears should be shed for him.

“ I love you like the raven loves the sky, or the wave loves the sea. I love you to the end of the universe and beyond. And if you’ll have it, my heart is yours.” Uttered in a whisper said like a prayer. Keith’s eyes shone brighter and his lips trembled,

“ I l-loved you Lance. I still do.” he pried himself away from his grasp and Lance felt as if his world was crumbling with every step Keith took away from him,

“ Sometimes I wish I didn’t. I wish that I could hate you. I wish that I could move on and stop being affected so drastically by you.” indigo eyes spilled and again LAnce could do nothing to stop the tears that ran in rivulets down his face. He was curling into himself, protecting his vulnerable core his shattered heart from Lance.

“ K-Keith…” his voice broke over the name not different like waves that break over the shore. Keith was shaking his head tears streaming still.

“ I _loved you_ _Lance,_ and you _hurt me._ ” he said it through clenched teeth. Anger seeming to rear its head, but then Keith was blinking and shivering and hunching his shoulders, sobs wracking his frame,

“ You hurt me so badly.” Uttered in a whisper, said like a prayer. Lance watched him fall apart in front of him the pain and anguish of every time Lance treated him as nothing was written every trembling line of his body. He was coming apart and Lance didn’t know if he had the ability or tight to act as the glue to hold him together, but he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Keith. 

He didn’t try to pull away. Instead grabbed fistfuls of Lance’s jacket and sobbing into his chest. Lance’s own tears fell steadily onto Keith’s black hair.

“ I’m so sorry. And I know that’ll never be enough, but I’m so sorry.” Uttered in a whisper, said like a prayer. Keith heaved against him, trying in vain to regain his breath. Lance ran a hand up and down his back in a soothing pattern. If his touch was even soothing anymore.

“ I need time Lance. A-and even then I don’t know if I can ever…” He broke off and it made Lance’s heart hit the ground at his feet. 

“ You have to promise to wait for me in any choice I make. I need to know that you aren’t going to hurt me again Lance.” 

Lance nodded his tears never slowing. He was ready to give Keith as much time as he needed, he was ready to wait for him, he was ready to prove that he wanted him in all things and in all ways. He was ready to earn Keith’s forgiveness, if he was willing to give it to him.

“ I’ll wait for you, for as long as it takes, for however long you need away from me. I love you Keith and  _ I want to prove it to you. _ ” Uttered in a whisper, said like a prayer.


End file.
